Dragonball Vs: Episode 4 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: It seems the Evil Minion of Strength is now handling Piccolo and 18. How will he handle the 2 of them? Will he win against them or will Goten and Trunks reunite and end up fusing? Find out here in this episode.


**Z-Fighters vs The Evil Minion of Strength: Evil Minion of Anger Intervenes Part 2**

**Twister: **Look. I know you guys have done quite a lot. But this mess was all my fault. If it wasn't for me getting sucked into some stupid portal. None of you guys would never have to fight.

**Piccolo: **Listen Twister. I respect your decision but... we're all in this together. If you're fighting, then we'll help too. At this point, he can possibly kill you too if he has managed to inherit the strength of a saiyan. But one thing he hasn't inherited, is a power of a namekian! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH! _He charged his ki to maximum. _Time for you to die pal! _He flew to The Evil Minion of Strength and started punching and kicking The Evil Minion of Strength but all The Evil Minion of Strength was doing was blocking all of Piccolo's attacks without being budged and just looking at Piccolo while blocking. He grabbed Piccolo's arm and kicked him away. _ARGH! _He flew back into the mountain like Krillin but he got smashed through. Piccolo flew quicker forward towards The Evil Minion of Strength and landed in front of The Evil Minion of Strength. _Why are you taking orders from Dark Twister?

**The Evil Minion of Strength: **He promises me more power. He promised my Evil friend more evil tasks. He promised my other friend an excuse to get more angry. And he gave my other friend a choice to join in on the fun. But you guys are just a stepping stone for me now. Except for that kid. _He pointed at Goten. Then he stopped. _And another kid you mentionned. Trunks, was it? He best hurry up. My patience wears thin. If you guys think those two can beat me fused together. Then you're sadly mistaken. _Evil Minion of Strength was electrifying with power. _I have the power of that boy that fought me. And I'm strong enough to take care of you. And what do I call you?

**Piccolo: **The name is Piccolo. I'm a Namekian.

**The Evil Minion of Strength: **A Namekian, huh? Never heard of a Namekian? But I'll take your word for it. _Android 18 came from behind and kicked him in the back. _ARGH! _He winced in pain and quickly turned to Android 18 and punched her but 18 blocked the attack. _WHAT!?

**Android 18: **Nice try. I've trained just in case something like this would happen. _Evil Minion of Strength was worried about this fight. He withdrawn his hand back and Android stood still getting ready for the next attack. The Evil Minion of Strength charged his ki to maximum and punched Android 18 in the face but it had no effect and he was shocked. _Really? You think that'd hurt me? _They both started punching and kicking each other. The Evil Minion of Strength was blocking and attacking all of 18's attacks but The Minion of Strength was being pushed back. Piccolo was surprised at how pushed back the Evil Minion of Strength. _...

**Piccolo: **It's unreal! 18 is pushing that monster back!

**Krillin: **YEAH GET HIM 18! _She managed to find a quick opening to the Evil Minion of Strength and took it with a huge kick to the gut. The Evil Minion of Strength can't absorb her attacks due to her being an android so The Evil Minion of Strength was hurt and wincing at 18. _No way, Android 18 is hurting him.

**Piccolo: **Yeah she is. Krillin. Do me a favour. Go to the lookout and get us a bag of senzu beans. We need more senzu beans. _Krillin flew off. He was watching the fight. _...

**Piccolo's Mind: **This isn't right. I tried hitting him and I had no effect. But eighteen is fighting him and she has managed to do some damage. How does she do it? _Piccolo was a bit frustrated at the fact that he can't do any damage to Evil Minion of Strength. _I hope he doesn't get stronger from fighting Android 18.

**Krillin: **_He came back and crouched down to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean. Gohan ate it and he woke up instantly and got up quickly. _WOAH! _Gohan flipped back up and looked at Krillin. _Welcome back Gohan. How do you feel bro?

**Gohan: **I feel great. I feel a huge power up coming. You guys might want to stand back. _Frowning at Krillin to warn him to back off. _...

**Krillin: **Gohan no! We need to wait for Trunks first. If that fails then you can jump in. But as this stands let Android 18 deal with it. She's doing a great job. She could win this. _Android 18 and Evil Minion of Strength was still fighting. They were throwin punches and blocking each other's movements but Evil Minion of Strength was getting hit. Android 18 wasn't phased by the hits when one connects. _No way... She's wailing on him.

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_He charged up his ki to 100%. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! _More lightning ki was leaking out and then he punched Android 18 but still no effect. She was staggering but no damage was given to her. Evil Minion of Strength and Android 18 kept on fighting then a ki blast was shot at Evil Minion of Strength. _AH! _He saw where that came from and he saw that it was Trunks. Young and the childish one. Android 18 flew back with the others. He's shocked at the thought on what's going to happen next. _...

**Goten: **TRUNKS! PICCOLO SAYS WE GOT TO FUSE! _He flew to Trunks and they both fist bumped and laughed with each other. _...

**Trunks: **Yeah. I know. Just you wait. Our Fusion will be enough to end that dude. _They both landed and did the fusion dance. _FUS-ION! _They did it correctly and fused into Gotenks. Then they charged to Super Saiyan 3 instantly. _...

**Gotenks: **ALRIGHT! GOTENKS IS HERE!

**Evil Minion of Strength: **_He's shocked at the new form of the saiyan. He saw that's fusion._ I too have a fused form too. _He closed his eyes and chose anger to fuse with him. The Evil Minion of Anger came and they both merged. _...

**Evil Minion of SA: **This is the form. But unlike the joint voice fusion. Our voice sounds lower. The more we fuse. The lower it gets. In the merged form I do not power up but instead I get stronger.

**Gotenks: **BLAH BLAH BLAH! That's all I hear. Are we going to fight or what!? _They both charged at each other and started punching and kicking and blocking each other but Gotenks got hit. _ARGH! _He fell to the crate and got up and winced. He winced in pain then looked at Evil Minion of SA and got up. _OUCH! HEY, THIS ISN'T FAIR!

**Evil Minion of SA: **Here's a beam that is close to the Kamehameha wave. _He joint is wrists together and charged up a move. _SUPER...ULTRA...MEGA...!

**Piccolo: **GOTENKS, WATCH OUT!

**Gotenks: **I too have a move that can beat that. KAMEHAMEHA! _Shot a beam at Evil Minion of SA. _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Evil Minion of SA: **BEAM! _Their beams were the same size but different formed and it both connected. It was a push back of the beam. _SUCH A SHAME THAT YOUR FUSED UP FORM CAN'T GET A NEW FORM! HOW ABOUT I PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY, EH!? _He full powered up but it wasn't beating Goten's kamehameha wave. _WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! _He wide eyed in shock and beaten the Evil Minion of SA's beam and engulfed the fused minions. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _They both splitted up to avoid the merged up melting but half of their bodies were cut in half vertically so they both splattered up in goo on the floor. _...

**Piccolo: **GOTEN! HURRY! DESTROY THE GOO BEFORE THEY REFORM INTO THEMSELVES AGAIN!

**Gotenks: **Fine... whatever. _They shot a lazer at the goo and it disintergrated and he did the same to the other one and it turned into steam. The Evil Minions of Strength and Anger slithered away from the ground. _OH YEAH! GOTENKS WINS THIS FOR SURE! _He smiled as he's still Super Saiyan 3 and putting each hands on the hips. They unfused then they both fell down to the ground. _...

**Trunks: **Oh yeah. We did it. _He winced and smiled. _...

**Goten: **Wait until we tell our dads! _He laughed with Trunks. _... _They both ran back to the z-fighters. _Did you see that!? HAHA! _He was smiling very cheery to the Z-fighters. Trunks running behind. _...

**Twister: **Impossible. They made them retreat. I have trouble doing that constantly. _He was surprised at the power of fusion. _At that form of theirs too and fused up.

**Krillin: **Fusion is real powerful. Surprised? _Smiling at Twister. _...

**Twister: **Very... _Looking at Krillin. _So what now?

**Krillin: **We wait for Goku and Vegeta. Must be a serious matter for them to have a long talk with Zeno. Come... we wait at Master Roshi's place. Well you can... I have to go home with Android 18.

**Twister: **Right. I'll wait here. I know Dark Twister will come back. So I'll wait here for Goku and Vegeta.

**Krillin: **Twister... I don't think Goku and Vegeta will be back today. It must be very urgent for them to take this long. _At that moment Goku and Vegeta arrived in front of Twister and the Z-fighters. _Goku, Vegeta!

**Goku: **Hey guys. _Smiling at the Z-fighters and Twister while Vegeta was side eyeing everyone and grumpily looked at them. _How did the fight go?

**Krillin: **We won it. _Smiling at Goku and laughing. _...

**Goku: **Hey Krillin. Pass me a senzu bean. I had some training with Whis's father. I'm ready to fight for the Earth. _Turned to Krillin. Krilling got out a senzu bean and threw it to Goku. He caught it and ate it. _...

**Vegeta: **Pass one to me too. If we're so called fighting then I may as well be at full power. I did some training too. More than that dolt next to me.

**Goku: **Heeeeyyyy. _Looked at Vegeta with a smile. _Come on Vegeta. It was the hardest training in my life. I even barely reached super saiyan at that training that he put us through. I thought we was going to die. _Krillin passed Vegeta senzu bean and he ate it. _Much better. You'll never guess how strong we are now. Hey Twister... _He smiled and waved at Twister as he went up to him. _Want to get strong for the battles? I want you to have a quick training session at a place you'll like. I warn you, the gravity there is immense.

**Gohan: **Father. Let me train with him. I want to go beyond a super saiyan 2. I want to have much potential as you.

**Goku: **Alright. Three people it is. It'll be great to handle a crowd for our next battle. Right. You two put your hand on me. _Twister puts his hand on his back and Gohan touches his shoulder. Goku put his fingers to his head and teleported to Kami's look out. Twister let's go and so did Gohan. _Here we are. Kami's lookout. The reason we are here is due to this door at front. If it is a day of training in a year you want. You can have it.

**Twister: **Day of training in a year? _He blinked twice at the confusion. _...

**Goku: **The room we are about to enter is the hyperbolic time chamber. Also known as the room of spirit and time. Once in, time is different. A day out here counts as a year in the hyperbolic time chamber. Do a day out on Earth. Is a year inside the time chamber.

**Twister: **_He's surprised at the thought of the amount of training he could have. _SWEET! Finally... I can now be older than Flower. Thanks. _He was about to enter and Goku stopped him for a minute. _Wow.

**Goku: **Hohohohohold your horses there kid. You don't know what you're getting into here. I'll explain when you get in. But I warn you. It's not your average training him. You'll see soon enough. _Popo came and opened the door and faced the three of them. The three went into the room and shuts the door. _Don't go down the stairs yet. We'll start a month in here. But I warn you... I hope you're ready.

**Twister: **Ready? Ready for what? _He turned to Goku and Gohan. _It feels like just an empty room. What's so special about a room with the difference of time?

**Gohan: **You'll be eating those words kid. _Smiling at Twister. _This isn't called the room of spirit of time for no reason.

**Goku: **_He looked at Twister. _You see, the reason it's called the room of spirit and time is because it's 10 times the gravity of that of Earth. And the further you go, the denser the air gets.

**Twister: **I can survive space without air. So what can denser air do to me? _Smiling in a smug way as he looked at the empty void. _Right. Here goes. _Twister went down the step and he fell forward fast. _WOAH! _He hit his face on the floor. _OOF! _Twister struggled to get up. _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SO... HEAVY!

**Goku: **Come on Twister. You handled me perfectly in a sparring match. So why are you finding a struggle to handle ten times gravity? I thought you said you can handle the air fine.

**Twister: **You don't understand. I'm in a form without transformation. So everything feels different. _Twister struggled to get up. He slowly got up and turned around and panted. _Man... this room is tough.

**Gohan: **And it's just the start of it. You'll see as we go along with training. If you train your base form, your transformations will get stronger. He's been training with Whis and Beerus. God of Destruction and an Angel. Those two together are very tough. And then there's the grand priest. Goku asked him to train to get way stronger.

**Will Twister manage the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Will he be able to keep up with the intense training with Goku and Gohan? Or will he struggle with the intense temperatures that are going to happen? Let's find out soon on the next episode of Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
